Squad 5's New Captain,Yumichika's Girlfriend?
by TheEndToItAll
Summary: Squad 5's new captain is appointed. What happens next? Please note rating may be changed to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Yumichika's Bad Hair Day-The Captain Initiation Ceremony

"Aagh!" Yumichika screamed as he stood in front of his mirror in the Squad 11 barracks.

"Wh-What is it?" Ikkaku shouted after running over hearing Yumichika's blood-curtling scream.

"It's my hair! It's all-It's all-It's all totally messed!" Sure enough, almost every strand of Yumichika's hair was standing on end.

"Ha ha ha, you look like Captain Zaraki!" Ikkaku mocked him.

"What was that?" Kenpachi asked, popping up behind Ikkaku.

"C-C-Captain Zaraki!" Ikkaku stuttered, clearly frightened by the giant man. "Y-You see, I wasn't making fun of you..." Just then, Squad 13's liutenant, Rukia Kuchiki, appeared, holding a gigantic bottle of hairspray in her hand.

"I think I have the solution to your troubles."

**Elsewhere...**

At the Squad 1 barracks, all of the captains and liutenants were in attendance except Squad 11 (And, of course, Squads 5, 3, and 9).

"Shall we start the New Captain Ceremony?" The Head-Captain asked, clearly not caring that Zaraki and Kusajishi were missing. The doors to the hall opened, revealing a woman with thick black hair pulled into a messy bun at the side of her head. She wore a traditional Court Guard uniform, with her Captain's haori tied around her waist as an obi.

"Allow me to introduce Yanagi Kawa, the new captain of Squad 5."

**Elsewhere (Again)...**

Yumichika slouched as he followed Ikkaku and the Captain through the Squad 11 barracks. He felt like a complete idiot. Every now and then a few squad members would stop to laugh and point at the 5th seat. And why wouldn't they? After all, his hair **was** plastered to his head with hairspray.

"Damn it...I'm gonna kill you, Kuchiki." He muttered to himself as he trudged along. Just then, an idea struck him. "Screw this! I'm gonna go take a shower!" He yelled as he ran off. Ikkaku and Kenpachi watched him as he ran off, a befuddled look on their faces.

**A/N: **_**Thanks for all the reveiws, favourites, and reads! I'm grateful to all my readers for encouraging me to do my best writing of these stories, and to keep on writing! Thanks! Lots of Love, TheEndToItAll**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_**Thanks for all the support. I uploaded this story two days ago and someone has already added it to their favourites and subscribed to it. Thanks again. I hope to see you soon. -Sakura-chan.**_

**Chapter 2: Yanagi and Yumichika's First Meeting-Thoughts of the Weirdoes**

Yumichika was running fast enough that no one could see his hair. He had to go past the Squad 5 barracks to get to the public showers, which he hated doing. Squad 5 was always such a boring squad. While he was mentally insulting Squad 5, he ran headfirst into something. Or rather someone.

When he looked up, he noticed he had bashed into...a girl. Then he noticed the Captain's haori around her waist.

"You're a captain?" He questioned, suddenly realizing it sounded rude.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied, laughing uncomfortably.

"I GUESS SO?" Yumichika yelled. "Either you're a captain or you're not! Which is it?"

"I'm the Captain of Squad 5." She said proudly, standing up straight.

"Last time I checked, Squad 5 didn't have a captain."

"I guess that means it's time to check again." She concluded, stalking off in the direction she was originally going in. Yumichika stared after her, but then remembered his original goal after noticing a few Squad 5 lackies snickering at him and his hair. He started shun-poing towards the showers as fast as he could.

Later that night, Yanagi sank into the soft bedding on her bed in the Squad 5 Captain's quarters, thinking about the strange boy she met earlier that day. He was rude and impudent, and his hair was plastered to his head. He wasn't a liutenant, that's for sure. She shook all thoughts of him out of her head. She rolled over and turned out the light.

And then there was the murderous cry of a Menos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Menos in the Soul Society-Yanagi's Zanpaku-to!

The blood-curtling cry of the Menos split through the air in the Soul Society. Soul Reapers of every rank, including Yanagi, rushed out of their barracks to see twelve Gillian-class Menos looming over the Seireitei, surrounded by lower-class hollows. _Power food, _Yanagi thought. One of the hollows jumped onto the balcony and sped for a certain barrack. The only barrack that still had somebody in it. Momo's.

"Damn it!"

Yumichika and Ikkaku were running around, desprately looking for their captain. He had magically disappeared when the Menos were spotted. Just as they were running around barrack block seven for the tenth time, they heard laughter and explosions from overhead. And not just ANY laughter. KENPACHI'S-HAVING-A-BATTLE laughter.

"I think we found our guy."

Yanagi sped down the hall full-tilt. She hardly stopped when she unsheathed her sword. The hollow had Momo cornered. She fought the overwhelming force of the hollow. It was a big one, too.

Momo had almost succumbed to the hollow's strength, when she heard the words of her saviour.

"Flutter, Tsuta no Chou!" Momo was surrounded by a flash of green light, then particles of green-tinted reishi shaped like tiny butterflies. When she could finally see anything but light, the hollow had disappeared. In it's place was...Captain Kawa.

"Captain Kawa!" Momo exclaimed, jumping into Yanagi's arms. The tiny girl had tears in her eyes. Yanagi laid Momo back in her bed.

"You need to get some sleep, Momo." Yanagi said reassuringly. "I'll be here when you wake up. Shortly after, Tenth Squad third seat, Cato Yokohama, flashed in to notify the two that all twelve Menos and their 'food' had been destroyed. Momo and Yanagi fell asleep at each other's side.

**A/N: **_**In case you're wondering 'Tsuta no Chou' means 'Ivy Butterfly'. P.S. I decided to put all of my Bleach OCs in this story, so, therefore, Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba do not exist. Here are my OCs' Zanpaku-tos.**_

**Cato Yokohama-****Amejisuto Shojo (Amethyst Maiden)**

**Yanagi Kawa-Tsuta no Chou (Ivy Butterfly)**

**Narinae Uotani-Kuruizaki-Hime (Flowers Blooming Out of Season Princess)**

**Kimi and Kami Hitsugaya-Kaji-Hime (Fire Princess)**

_**P.S, You'll hear more about Kami and Kimi Hitsugaya in the new story I'm writing, 'Ten Tales of Gotei 13'. -Sakura-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Royal Family was visiting the Soul Society for the seven day festival celebrating the youngest princess' birthday. The Kido Corps was assigned to assist the Royal Guard in protecting the family.

Yanagi was sitting on a bench, enjoying a bag of kompeito candy and the afternoon sun, when she was covered by a shadow.

"Hey!" A tall woman said. Yanagi recognized this woman from the last Captain's meeting. Uo-uo-She couldn't remember the name.

"I'm Narinae Uotani, captain of Squad 7 and Kido Corps commander." She introduced herself. Her dark purple hair was pulled back with 7 gold rings. She wore tight black pants and top, with high leather boots, a leather armguard, and a silver chain bracelet. Her Zanpaku-to was strapped to the back of her waist with a lilac-colored sash.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm-"

"I already know who you are." She inturrupted. "I'm not somebody like Kyoraku who doesn't pay any attention in the Captains' meetings." Her purple eyes glittered in the sunlight.

"Wanna go out for some ramen? I know this great place in Rukongai." She offered.

"Sure!" Yanagi replied enthusiastically.

The two of them waltzed right out the White Road Gate and into western Rukongai. Ganju Shiba tried to run them over with his boar, but Narinae punched him in the face and kept on walking.

"Shove it, Ganju."

Upon entering the resturaunt, Yanagi noticed there were several other Soul Reapers there, too. They nodded in respect as the two captains made their way to a table close to the back that was already occupied by two small girls. Two white-haired twin girls. The twin liutenants of Squad 7, Kimi and Kami Hitsugaya. Yanagi noticed that there was a green cupcake with a candle burning on it in the center of the table.

"Congrats on being Captain of Squad 5 for 2 months, Yanagi!"

**A/N: **_**Alright, so, I had a lot to get done and not very much time to do it in. So I introduced two OCs in one chapter. **_

_**For those of you who are wondering, 'When the hell are Yanagi and Yumichika gonna fall in love?', I wanted it to be a blossoming love, where they hate each other, then start falling for each other slowly. Not where it's love at first sight, they get married, boom, story over. And besides, they haven't spoken for, like, two months. ;)**_

_**-XOXO, Sakura-chan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_**Hello and welcome to Chapter 5! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm updating now! I took time on the airplane on the way home from my vacation to finish this. Anyway, here we go! -Sakura-chan**_

"Meeting adjourned!" Head-Captain Yamamoto dismissed. The captains began to file out the doors.

"So, Captain Kawa?" Shunsui asked somberly. "How's captain life treating ya?"

"It's fine. There are a few bumps, but other than that it's great." Yanagi explained. "Gotta run! See you later!" The girl took off running down the hall.

"It's great to see she's got so much energy," Jushiro commented. "Just watching her makes me tired."

Yanagi was running full-tilt down the hallway, towards her office.

_Almost...there...AGH! _She slammed on the imaginary breaks.

Yanagi had collided with none other than Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"Oww...are you alright?" Yumichika asked, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yanagi looked up at a pair of sparkling grey eyes.

_Huh? Why is it that...he looks kinda...cute...? _Yanagi thought, blushing. Apparently Yumichika was thinking the same thing, as he had the same reaction.

"I-I'm sorry." Yanagi mumbled, stumbling to her feet and rushing off in the opposite direction.

A few hours later, the banging of a wooden mallet on a board could be heard throughout the Soul Society.

"Security breach! Security breach! An Arrancar has been located in the Seireitei!" Yanagi slammed open the door. She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. In a matter of seconds, she had a deep gash running down her arm and part of her chest. The Arrancar had decided to attack her. She drew her Zanpakuto, hopping into the air.

"Flutter before the Heavens, Tsuta no Chou (Ivy Butterfly)!" She called, green reishi flooding from her sword. The arrancar paid no mind and boldly waved it off with her bare hand. Yanagi soon realized that without her full spiritual pressure, this battle was futile. Reluctantly, she peeled the purple cuff off her wrist and tossed it to Momo, who was standing near by. Certain low-class Soul Reapers began to feel suffocated by the massive amount of spiritual pressure being released.

"Tsuta ni Noboru (Climbing Ivy)." Yanagi commanded. A dark green spot appeared below the Arrancar. Ivy began to grow from the spot, binding her.

"Sashi Cho (Impaled Butterfly)." A blinding green light manifested from her hands, in the form of a spear. Yanagi did so much as move her index finger forward, and the spear stabbed the Arrancar in the chest.

"Cho Tachi (Falling Butterfly)." The finishing move. The Arrancar was relieved of the previous binding technique, and began to fall to the ground just as she disintegrated. Yanagi's vision began to cloud over, and went black all together.

Yanagi woke up in the Squad 4 barracks, hooked up to a spiritual pressure restoration machine. After all, she had emitted an enormous amount of spiritual energy.

"How are you feeling, Captain Kawa?" Captain Unohana asked, appearing at her bedside.

"Honestly, I feel like a million bucks." Yanagi replied, folding her arms behind her head and sinking back into the soft pillows.

"Well, that's good. You have a visitor." She turned to reveal Yumichika standing awkwardly in the doorway. With that, Unohana was gone, giving the two privacy.

"Umm..." Yumichika began, twiddling his thumbs. "I was just wondering...you wouldn't happen to want to go for dinner with me, would you?" Yanagi immediately blushed.

"That's okay if you don't want to! I mean-"

"Don't worry about it. I was getting hungry anyways!" She grinned, slipping her hakama on.

When they arrived, Yanagi instantly recognised it. It was the cheesy ramen shop Narinae had taken her to. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's okay if you want to go somewhere else-" Yumichika stuttered.

"It's okay. It's just that I've made interesting memories here..." She trailed off. Most of the memories made here are not appropriate to list in a T rated story. Let's just say they had a sake party. 'Nuff said.

They took their seats. They challenged each other to a ramen eating battle. At the end of the night, Yumichika walked Yanagi back to her barrack. Acting on who-knows-what, Yumichika pressed his lips against Yanagi's. He immediately realized what he had done, and pulled away like a cheetah on steroids.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. I kinda liked it." Yanagi mumbled before burying her face back in Yumichika's.

**A/N: **_**Whew. Ok, sooooo...OMG! XD I love writing this! Yes, yes, I know I changed Yanagi's shikai release, but it's my story, so who cares? 'Flutter before the heavens' sounds alot better than just 'Flutter', If you know what I mean? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you again in Chapter 6!**_

_**-Sakura-chan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_**Hello, and welcome to Chapter 6! This chapter is all about Yanagi and Yumichika trying to find comfort in the summer heat. I wrote this because IT IS SO FREAKING HOT! Anyway, enjoy!**_

Still in a daze from the previous night, Yanagi could do absolutely no work. She asked Momo to cover for her and stepped outside. The hot and sticky summer air hit her face like a brick wall. She took a walk around the Seireitei, attempting to be discreet and failing miserably. Dying of thirst, Yanagi barely made it to the canteen before passing out on the hard wood floor. Narinae and Cato picked her up and set her in an oak chair. Narinae began to fan her with a rice paper fan, Cato poured water into her mouth, and the twins dumped a bowl of water on Yanagi's head.

"Finally I feel alive again!" Yanagi exclaimed after a moment's pause. She grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down in a matter of seconds. "Ahh."

"It's really hot this summer..." Narinae commented, sighing.

**Elsewhere...**

Yumichika was bustling around the office he shared with Ikkaku, plugging in fans and putting ice in bowls. He threw open windows, plugged in a gajillion fans, installed an air conditioner, and then passed out.

"Here, let me help." Ikkaku said smoothly, placing a bowl of ice in front of one of the fans.

"Holy...crap...it's...hot..." Yumichika mumbled in between deep breaths. The floor was surprisingly cool and comfortable. He sighed in relief. Sudddenly, for unknown reasons, Narinae broke the door down, the twins riding gleefully on her back.

"Hey guys!" She shouted enthusiastically. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Swimming? Where?" Yumichika asked, perking up.

"The Society of Female Soul Reapers built a swimming pool, and Rangiku though it would be a good idea to invite the two of you!"

"You didn't build it at Captain Kuchiki's house again, did you?" Ikkaku asked skeptically. "If you did, and he finds it, we're gonna get killed, too, you know."

"No, you dumbo! How stupid do you think we really are?! Anyway, are you coming or not?". "What's a pool party without sake?!" She handed out sake to everyone. They were reluctant to drink it, until an obviously Rangiku made them do it. Obviously, after they started, some

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming. Let's go, Yumichika." Ikkaku answered, peeling Yumichika off the floor.

At the swimming pool, all the members of the Society of Female Soul Reapers, plus Renji, Ichigo, Toshiro, Izuru, Shuhei, and Byakuya, were already there in their bathing suits. Rangiku shoved a couple of swim trunks their way and sent them off in the direction of a set of change rooms.

After a half an hour, Rangiku hurried over pulling a wagon under a tarp.

"What's under...that tarp?" A skeptical Shuhei asked.

"Silly Shuhei! You really don't know? IT'S SAKE!" She exclaimed, ripping off the tarpcould not stop drinking. Like Yanagi and Narinae. They sung a blood-curtling rendition of Narwhals while jumping off the diving board into the pool, holding their glasses all the while. The rest of the day was spent drinking, singing, swimming, and dancing.

**A/N: **_**Whew. This took me forever to write. Anyway, please do not imitate this. It's actually pretty dangerous to be drinking around water, but since they're anime characters, it's not really bad. But please do not copy them! -Sakura-chan**_


End file.
